Apologies
by Lollipop456
Summary: Very AU. Mason visits Thornfield after the fire and offers his apologies to Edward and cares for the blind man. They will both learn more about each other than they ever would guessed. Fluffy friendship. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Nicolette Mason walked down the halls of her home. When she came to the parlor, she saw her husband sitting alone. He seemed to be distant, his gaze was focused on the lit fireplace. He had been like this since his return from Thornfield Hall.

"Richard? Are you all right?" Nicolette asked.

Richard, lost in his thoughts, turrned to Nicolette and could only wince.

"I'm fine, darling."

"No. Something's wrong."

Nicolette entered the parlor and knelt at Richard's side. Cuffing his hand in her own. Nicolette looked up at her husband.

"What happened at Thornfield?"

"Nicolette, we've been married for several years now. We know each other's thoughts and feelings. We love each other, don't we?"

"Very much."

"Did you marry me for love? Or was it something I forced on you?"

"You never forced me, Richard. I married you for one reason only. Because I love you. Now, tell me what's happened."

"I went to Thornfield. Not to repay Miss Eyre and Rochester for their kindness but to ruin their lives."

"After what they did for you. They mended your shoulder and saved your life."

"Can you not see that I regret what I've done? I wouldn't have gone to Thornfield if it weren't for my selfishness. The only reason why Bertha married Edward was because I trapped them. I trapped them both. After years of insanity, I could see Bertha get worse and Edward...I know that he wanted to take his life. Now, when I tried to fix things, I've made them worse."

"You said you went to Thornfield to visit Bertha."

"No. I lied. I wanted to go to Thornfield to kill Bertha. To drive a knife into her heart and fix what I did. She would be at peace and so would Edward."

"So, when you tried to attack her-"

"She bit me. I lied and forged sympathy for her. I had no plans to return after that incidient, but when I recieved a letter from John Eyre-"

"Who?"

"He was Miss Eyre's Uncle. I recieved the letter at Mr. Eyre's bedside, days before his death and it told me that Edward and Jane were to wed. At first I didn't want to expose Edward, I had caused him too much pain already. Exposing him as a bigamist would only worsen the matter. Still, it was Mr. Eyre's last wish and I had no choice. If it weren't for him, I would have let the wedding continued as planned. Now look at what I've done. Edward no longer wants to speak to me, Jane's heart has been broken, and Bertha is now completely lost in her madness."

"You cannot believe that you did all this."

"Why deny the truth, Nicolette?"

Before Nicolette could answer, there was a knock on the door. Nicolette sighed and went to answer the door. When she returned, her hands were trembling. Richard immetidately stood to his feet.

"What's happened?"

"This letter has come from Thornfield. It's from Miss Poole."

"Miss Poole? She's Edward's servant. Why would she write to me?"

"I think something has happened, Richard."

Nicolette handed the letter to Richard and he began to read it quietly to himself.

_Dear Mr. Mason,_

_The day after your departure, Miss Eyre left the manor to seek out her relatives. During her absence, it seems that your sister escaped from her tower and wondered the halls._

_She found Miss Eyre's wedding dress and set it on fire. Soon, the manor was engulfed with flames. If it were not for the master we wouldn't have escaped with success. I am_

_sad to report, unforunately, that your sister was killed. It seems she jumped from the tower. In an effort to stop her, the master took a spill and fell off the tower. By a miracle_

_alone, he has survived the fire and is in fair health. However, the fire took his sight and now he sits alone. Not wanting anyone to disturb him or come near him. We've made efforts_

_to contact Miss Eyre but to no avail. We feel the only one, besides Miss Eyre, that would be able to reach out to the master would be you. Please, Mr. Mason, you are our last resort_

_and the master's only hope._

_Sincerely,_

_Grace Poole_

Mason dropped the letter to the floor and grabbed his coat and hat. Nicolette followed him.

"Richard, what's happened?" Nicolette asked.

"It's Edward. He's been hurt. I need to go to him. As of now, I may be the only one who can speak to him. Or so his servants say. Nonetheless, I must try."

"Then let me go with you."

"No. Edward's mind is extremely fragile right now. Or else he would've been able to write the letter himself. It's best if you stay here."

Richard gave Nicolette a kiss and then hopped in his coach. When the coach reached Thornfield, Richard was stunned. The once majestic manor was now burnt beyond recongition, it was only the open window at the tower that Richard was able to recongize it. Richard knocked on the door twice and Grace Poole answered.

"Where is he?" Richard asked.

Grace led Richard to where Edward was staying. The door was locked from the inside. Although reluctant and frightened, Richard knocked on the door.

"I am not accepting visitors." A voice said.

"Edward, it's me. It's Richard. Can you unlock the door?"

For awhile, there was silence. Until...

"There's a key hidden in a box." Edward said.

Richard looked around and saw a small box. He took out the key and unlocked the door. The only thing he could do now, was pray that Edward would accept his aid and apology.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard entered the room and went over to where Edward was sitting. Although he had been warned; Richard was absolutely horrified by what the fire had done to Edward's face. Still, he chose not to show his panic and knelt by Edward's chair.

"You aren't speaking. Is something wrong?" asked Edward.

"I am simply relieved that the fire didn't kill you." said Richard.

"Don't avoid what you wish to say, Richard. You are frightened by my appearance."

"I've simply never had the misfortune to view the aftermath of a tragedy."

Edward scoffed. "A tragedy? Hardly. It was merely an unfortunate event. Accidents happen, death happens. "

"If I only had taken Bertha back to France with me."

"Then she would have harmed Nicole. Your wife is pregnant, Richard. It wouldn't have been wise."

"So she frightens Miss Eyre, sets your home on fire, kills two of your servants, and leaves you blinded."

"She's gone now. Let's not dwell on her."

"Then let us dwell on my error." whispered Richard.

"You did what you thought to be right."

"I acted on the dying wish of a total stranger. I should have never exposed you as a bigamist."

"I may have been unable to see it then, Richard; but now I understand how noble it was. Besides, Jane would have figured it out sooner or later."

"I would have stayed away had I not been asked to expose your secret. You know that, don't you?"

"I've always known that, Richard."

Richard gave a small smile and took Edward's hand. Now that he had Edward's forgiveness: Richard was tempted to ask the question that had been resting on his mind.

"Do you miss her?" asked Richard.

"You mean Adele?"

"No. I was speaking of Miss Eyre. Do you miss her?"

"Very much. Every day I am able to feel my heart break. I cannot close my eyes to rest, without hearing her voice. Thinking of the way that she must hate me, makes me physically ill."

"You love her?" asked Richard.

"With every breath in my body."

"Then tell her."

Edward chuckled. "After what had happened at the wedding? My God, I'd be surprised if I was able to write to her."

"I'm not joking, Edward. You mustn't allow yourself to lose her."

"She would never forgive me. What we merely view as a mistake, Jane views as a sin. She feels she has committed a sin by falling in love with a bigamist. She'll never be able to return to Thornfield, and I don't believe she'll ever find the courage to love me as she once did."

"Love may falter, Edward, but it never dies. I am certain that Miss Eyre still loves you. Perhaps she is waiting to see if you still love her."

"Did you come here for a visit? Or to deliver a rather epic lecture?" asked Edward.

Richard smiled. "A little of both."


End file.
